once in a blue moon
by Bella-with-the-blue-eyes
Summary: Izzie is Bella and Edward's daughter. Izzie has everything she could ever want. But she feels like something is missing. Can she find it in a mysterious, gorgeous stranger, or will he be the one who takes what she cares about the most? Oh hold
1. Chapter 1

I am the only child of the two most famous vampires in history and that's saying something because vampires life forever, lite

_**Yeah I wished on a star and I still don't own twilight or any of Stephenie's characters. Hmm maybe I'll try blowing out some candles… nope, still didn't work. Hmm what else can I try?**_

I am the only child of the two most famous vampires in history and that's saying something because vampires live forever, literally. You may know them as Bella and Edward Cullen, the Romeo and Juliet of the vampire world. It can pretty hard having your parents look like they are your 17 year-old siblings. It's also hard to be the only human in a house full of vampires. Well, then again, to say that I was your typical teenage girl would be stretching the truth a bit. I was porcelain pale and according to everyone I met extremely pretty, not quite up to that of the beauty of my vampire family, but as I grew older, I grew prettier. And for some reason, I'm absurdly klutzy. My Uncle Emmett found my clumsiness really funny. So did the rest of the family, but no one would tell me why, and everyone always looked at my mother whenever I asked him why. Then there was the fact that I had abilities. Not like those of a full-blown vampire, but Grandpa Carlisle thought that they would develop on my 16th birthday when I finally morphed into a real vampire. So far all I could do was sense peoples feelings and sometimes their thoughts, sense them but not read them completely. Then I had these weird déjà vu moments when I knew something was going to happen before it did, and when I get really upset objects seem to go flying (yeah that could cause a few problems, and some fun). I have a pretty good life; people who really love me surround me. The only problem with that is that sometimes the people I love, especially my dad, are a little overprotective.

"Isabella, are you ready for your drivers lesson?" speak of the overprotective vampire and he shall appear, his melodic voice brought me out of my reverie. Isabella Elizabeth, I'm named after my mother and my father's real mother, but most call me Izzie. It's a mix between Isabella and Elizabeth that kind of came into being when I was three and my Aunt Alice tried to take me shopping. She said she was calling my name, trying to pull me out of the bookstore and into Baby Gap and I screamed, "No, Izzie want books no clothes!" From then on I was known as Izzie.

I flew down the steps and almost ran directly into my parents. My mother and grandmother were berating my dad, telling him to take it easy on me. He shrugged them off as soon as he saw me and grabbed my arm. My Aunt Alice winked at me from the stairs, she had seen something in my future. The second we got in the car I was read the riot act. I already knew all the rules about driving and knew that my dad was just being my dad and overreacting. I tuned him out and the second he finished ranting; I turned the car on and put it in drive. " Now, Izzie slowly drive down the dr…" I peeled out of the winding driveway at 100 miles per hour (I guess I should have mentioned the fact that I could tap into some of my vampire reflexes). 'Hmm, this is probably what Aunt Alice saw, he he.' We zoomed throughout the small town in Alaska and as we were heading back up the driveway I began to slow. I chanced a look at his face, ' Oh Boy, am I in trouble.' I cut him off before he could begin his tirade. " I'm sorry daddy, I know that was wrong and you get worried when I do something like that. Can you forgive me?" I turned on the puppy dog look and saw his face soften. " Alright my Isabella, you are sooo much like your mother, especially before she was changed. But please I worry about you for a reason, please be careful." " I will Daddy." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. " Go get ready for bed."

After I showered and changed into a pair of boxers and a silky tank top, I glanced into the mirror. 'Do I really look that much like my mother before she was changed?' I criticized my long slightly curly chestnut locks, my peaches and cream skin, and my pale yellow eyes, the color of buttercups, with darkening shots of amber throughout them, and my dark black eyelashes. ' And if I am supposed to be so blessed and so beautiful as everyone says, why do I feel like something is missing?' As I considered my reflection I yawned. ' Well, whatever the answer is, it will have to wait until the morning.

So there it is, my first chapter of my first official fanfic. The fun stuff is coming soon, but first some background. If you want to review I would appreciate it, but I won't be one of those people that refuse to update without reviews!

_**A shout out to all Twilight fans,**_

_**Bella with the blue eyes. **_


	2. Searching and school

Yeah I wished on a star and I still don't own twilight or any of Stephenie's characters

Yeah I wished on a star and I still don't own twilight or any of Stephenie's characters. Hmm maybe I'll try blowing out some candles… nope, still didn't work. Hmm what else can I try?

Chapter two: Searching and School

"You're the one I have been searching for." A voice rang out, but in the impenetrable darkness I couldn't see whom it was coming from. I started toward where I thought the voice came from, and as I grew closer I began to see a light. Hastening toward it, I was almost able to make out a face. BEEEEPPPPPP!!

"Ugh," I groaned. " Stupid alarm clock!" I hit it and rolled back over trying to get some more sleep. " Izzie, I know you're awake." " No, I'm not, I'm still sleeping." " Nice try dear," my mom pulled the curtains open. I opened my eyes and glared at her. " You are so like your grandpa Charlie." She shook her head. " It was like waking the dead when you tried to wake him." "Ha ha mom, oh so funny." " Come on sleepyhead, you don't want to be late for your first day of school." Actually I wouldn't have minded missing the first day at our new school at all, but I didn't want to burst my mom's bubble. She thought that I should be all excited about school, because it was a small piece of normalcy for me, you know hanging out with people my own age not people who looked my own age, but were really like 100 and something. Yeah sounds good in theory and all, but I was too much like my family to be accepted. Perverted teenage boys' hitting on me was the closest thing I got to being accepted.

30 minutes, an Alice makeover, and an energy bar later, we were on our way to our new school. " Da… I mean Edward, do we really have to do this." " Yes, Izzie we really have to do this." I probably should explain that while we were at school, I had to call mom and dad Bella and Edward. It made sense, but was a little weird to get used to. Anyway it was the usual; our little group was attracting attention from everyone. From the second we stepped out of our cars, even teachers were staring. I could feel my face getting redder and redder. It seemed like forever, but eventually we finally made it to the main office. I looked over my schedule: 1st honors Geometry, 2nd Drama, 3rd honors Bs/Cs- Bio/Chem., 4th Lunch, 5th honors Spanish, 6th AP European history, 7th Music, 8th AP English. Being the only sophomore in our family, I had all my classes by myself except for lunch. Great just great. " See you at lunch." Uncle Jasper apparently sensed what I was feeling and was trying to reassure me. I blocked the calmness that he was sending out to me. I guess I should have mentioned I could block most vampire powers that come at me too, but I couldn't always control it.

I smiled at him and headed off to my first class, Geometry.

The class was almost full when I got there, so I chose an empty seat in the back and tried to not draw any attention to myself. Yeah ok that worked. I bit my lip and looked down as everyone else looked at me. So much for being invisible, a group of three people came up to me. " Hi!" A perky redhead was the spokes person for the group. I bit down my shyness and surprise. Normally people don't approach me, but maybe because I wasn't with my family. " Hi," I smiled back. " I'm Izzie." "Izzie, that's kind of a weird name." The redhead's raven hair friend chimed in. " Well yeah, it's a nickname, short for Elizabeth." (When we are at school I was Elizabeth, because of my mom also being Bella.) " Oh," the blond, the only boy in their group said. " I'm Johnny, and this is Christine- the redhead, and Julie- the black haired girl." " So exactly how many brothers and sisters do you have and are you all related." " No, um well my twin brother and sister Jasper and Rosalie- the blonds and my older sister Bella and I were adopted by our Aunt Esme when I was like five or six and our parents died, and then Aunt Esme and her husband Carlisle adopted Edward, Emmett and Alice, its kind of complicated" The teacher calling the class to order saved me from trying to explain my complicated family further. ' Oh thank God,' I thought. Just as I was thanking God for my geometry teacher, Ms. McGinty called me to the front of the room. " Class today we have a new student, Elizabeth Hale." " Izzie," I corrected her. " Excuse me?" " She prefers to be called Izzie," my friend form earlier Johnny spoke up. " Well, as you very well know Jonathon, people are called by their given names in this class. You may take your seat, Elizabeth." I headed back to my seat, tempted to tell her that my real name was actually Isabella Elizabeth Cullen, but I knew that I couldn't. Johnny and his friends trying to get me to sit in a seat near them disrupted my internal battle. 'Ok,' I thought to myself smiling. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.'

The bell rang and it turned out that all three of my new friends had my next class. We were walking together and Johnny jokingly put his arm around me. " Stick with us kid and you'll be fine," he joked in a really bad Brooklyn accent. That was when I saw my Uncle Emmett. ' Oh boy.' " Ohhh, Izzie's got a boyfriend, Izzie's got a boyfriend," he taunted. I slipped from under Johnny's arm. " Excuse me, while I go take care of my… brother, yeah my brother." I stormed over to where Emmett was standing. " Emmett," I warned. " Ohhh, I'm sooo scared, you're mad at me." " Yeah, you should be scared. If you don't shut up and behave I'll tell Rosalie what is under your mattress." " You don't know what's under there." " Oh yeah want to test me, go ahead try it and I'll also tell her what you and Jasper have hidden in the back of your jeep." I stared him down, and a petrified look appeared on his face. People around us started to laugh. I'm sure it must have looked pretty funny, a petite 5"4 girl scaring this gigantic monster of a person. I span on my heel, grabbed Johnny, Julie, and Christine, and headed off to Drama class.

We got there and as soon as the bell rang, the teacher broke us into groups and gave us little skits to perform. My group went first. " Ok, Izzie, give us a bloodcurdling scream and then Johnny 'attack' her. I screamed halfheartedly. " Oh come on," Mr. Morrison prompted. " You can do better than that." He seemed to be a pretty cool teacher so I gave it a shot. I screamed at the top of my lungs and fake fell to the floor as Johnny landed on top of me. Next thing I knew Johnny was being held against the wall by my dad. " Izzie," his eyes searched my worriedly, looking for any injury. " Are you ok?" I got up from the ground and dusted myself off angrily. " Edward, put him down now!" " Excuse us," I said to Mr. Morrison, who nodded in shock. I grabbed my dad's arm and pulled him after me into the hallway. " What the hell do you think your doing?" "Well, Alice saw you screaming and being attacked." " Ok, first off, I was in _Drama _class and second of all," I lowered my voice a little. " Second of all, I am part _vampire_, I could handle myself against a human." " Izzie, I was just trying to protect you," he pleaded with me. " And all I was trying to do, is exactly what you and mom have been trying to get me do for years; make friends. You have no idea how hard it is to make friends when you're part of a family of _freaks_," I spat the word at him. "I finally had a chance at making some friends and now the only chance I had at that was just pinned to the wall by my father who's pretending to be my brother. I hate this, I can take Uncle Emmett teasing me and Aunt Alice using me as her personal Barbie doll- I gestured toward my outfit, a pink and black plaid mini, black tights, pink ballet flats, a pink sweater with a black tank top and belt, but this is getting ridiculous. I'm 16 and you treat me like I'm like six. I can take care of myself, and besides we are in a high school, not a prison, what's going to happen to me here? Maybe I get a bad grade or a detention or something?" " I would never let that happen to you sweetie." " Exactly, you don't get it do you." I stormed out of there, knowing that he could catch me if he wanted to, but praying that he would get the message.

I was about a mile away from the school when a shiny red car pulled up to me. " Hi Aunt Rosalie," I muttered without looking over at the car. " Slid in" she opened the door and I grudgingly got in. she glanced at me and just pulled me into her arms. It was then that the tears I had been holding back since I left school, spilled out. Many people were under the misapprehension that Rosalie was a total bitch and to some people she was, but to me she was like my lifeline when I had nothing else to hold on to." You know your dad tried to come after you," she said when I was starting to calm down. " Yeah I figured, so why didn't he?" " I talked him out of it, your mom wanted to come too, but someone had to talk him out of killing that boy." I buried my face in my hands, " Oh, no." " Don't worry he's fine and very sweet too, he heard that I was going to get you and he ran out with your backpack and this note." She waved a piece of paper in my face. I grabbed it and gave her a hug. " Thanks Aunt Rosie," I said using my childhood nickname for her. " No problem Iz, are you going to be ok?" " Yeah, but I think I just want to be by myself for awhile." " Ok, when you get home I'll take for your driving lesson, and we can hit a bookstore if you want." " Ok, but can we not tell dad about the stop and make him worry a little." " Of course, it's going to be pretty funny to see the look on his face, serve him right." I laughed and climbed out of the car and took the shortcut to my favorite place, a wild little bluff. As I walked I opened the note from Johnny. _Hey that was really weird, but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime? Call me if you want to- 211- 456-9867. _I laughed, surprised that he would still want to hang out with me. My laugh quickly died as I thought of what my family would do if I brought home a boyfriend. Uncle Emmett would mortify me, Aunt Alice would make me fashionably late by attempting to make me fashionable, Uncle Jasper would have to take off so as not to have Johnny as a snack, and dad would be threatening to kill him for any number of reasons.

The sound of footsteps pulled my out of my daydream where I try to explain to Johnny why my family sparkles in the sun, and no my brother wasn't trying to eat you, he was just practicing for a play he's in. " I can hear you." It was probably just some hiker lost or something. " You're the one I've been searching for," the voice from my dream startled me. It startled me so much that I almost fell off the bluff. A strong arm encircling my waist was the only thing that kept me from falling. " And I'm the one you've been looking for too," the harmonious voice murmured in my ear.

Ok there it is the next chapter. I know the beginning is a little slow, but it's getting to the interesting part. So let me know what you think. In the next chapter Izzie is going to get another power and some things are going to be explained. Um let me know if you want some P.O.V.'s from the mysterious stranger.

_**Bella with the blue eyes. **_


	3. Chapter 3: the truths and the lies

DISCLAIMER: " Bells, you do not own Edward Cullen,"- my friend Alice

DISCLAIMER: " Bells, you do not own Edward Cullen,"- my bff Alice.

" Oh, really, then why is he in my closet?"-Me  
" Omg, he really is in there!"- My other bff, Em, after trying and failing to get into my closet.

Sorry I didn't update Friday like I promised, I got free orchestra seat tickets for a ballet and a super bad case of writers block. Anyway thanks to Kassandra-Anne-Smith for naming the mysterious stranger. Last thing: I don't want to be someone who begs for reviews, but I really need to know whether I should continue this or not- even if just one person wants to read this I will continue it. Now back to the story.

Previously: " You're the one I've been searching for," the voice from my dream startled me. It startled me so much that I almost fell off the bluff. A strong arm encircling my waist was the only thing that kept me from falling. " And I'm the one you've been looking for too," the harmonious voice murmured in my ear.

Regaining my senses, I tried to pull away from whomever was holding on to me. The arm encircling my waist loosened allowing me to pull away, but not before I realized the fact that they could have held me. Meaning one thing, my rescuer was a vampire. ' Oh, not good, so not good.' I span, balancing my weight on my back foot like Uncle Jasper had taught me. " Who are you, and what are you doing here, and don't even think about eating me, because my family will know and there will not be a safe place for you anywhere." " I'm not here to hurt you Izzie, just look at my eyes." One glance at his captivating ochre eyes told me that he was indeed a 'vegetarian' vampire. " Ok, so you don't spend your spare time sucking the life out of innocent people, how does that prove that you aren't going to hurt me?" I was trying to be nonchalant and keep him talking, my mind half on the conversation, half on trying to come up with an escape plan. So far my hopes lied with Aunt Alice seeing me and coming to my rescue. " I swear I won't hurt you," he murmured, taking a step closer to me. " You'll stay where you are if you know what's good for you, any second my family will be here and you will probably be nothing more than ash." " Really, even if I blocked your Aunt Alice's power and your Aunt Rosalie is telling everyone how you are fine, but you just need some time to yourself, and I have never hurt you in your dreams, so what makes you think I would start now."

His statement had rendered my speechless, which let me tell, you is a first. " Good, now that you are quiet, I can explain everything to you, shall we," he gestured to a large rock, perfect for sitting on. I hesitated, but then shrugged and sat down on the extreme side of the rock from him. I figured that if he was going to kill me I couldn't stop him and I mind as well be comfy.

I appraised him openly, and lets just say that if he was the last thing I saw before I died I could probably die happily; he was gorgeous, even for vampire standards. Hair so black that it had bluish highlights was in disarray, but on him it looked so good he could have sold shampoo to a bald person. His eyes were what I've been accustomed to seeing on 'vegetarian' vampires, but then in a way, they were closer to mine than that of my family. And his face and body, lets just say that God put angels, Calvin Klein models and David Beckham to shame when he made my 'mysterious stranger', as he was beginning to be known as in my mind.

He was watching me size him up with a small smirk on his way too kissable lips. ' God, what is wrong with me, here is something that could quite possibly be planning to kill me, and here I was thinking about his lips, um therapy anyone?'

" You still haven't told me your name." " Oh there are many things I haven't told you Izzie." " Like why you were pulling the creepy stalker act and dream cameos, and how you know my name?" I put my hand over my mouth, as my brain caught up to mouth. I watched his face warily, waiting for the worst. My mom always told me that my mouth was going to get my into trouble one day and apparently today is that day. He just laughed. " We will get along fine." " Yes, we will get along fine, as in you can move along and I'll get on with my life. ' wow I'm either really brave or really stupid.' For some reason I was becoming less scared and more sarcastic. " I'm not explaining this very well am I," he mused to himself. To me he said, " Look I can't explain this, but I know someone who can, sneak out and meet me here tonight." " And why should I, you still haven't given my any reason to trust you, besides not immediately killing me, but I could say that about the mailman and you don't see me risking being grounded for life to get some cryptic conversations from him!" " Haven't you ever wondered about why your parents are so protective of you?" " Because they care about me," I interjected. " Or how you have powers without being a vampire and no one will give you any answers," he continued on as though I hadn't interrupted him. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it as his words sunk in. Ok, so the guy had a point, but still, I wasn't going to let him know that.

I stood up. " Hmm maybe, you'll just have to wait and see if I show up." I strode away. A gust of unnatural wind caused me to gasp. He was right beside me. He grabbed my hand, kissed it and whispered, " See you tonight, mia bella sognatore.' I blushed and tried to drag up what little Italian I knew. I think he meant 'my beautiful dreamer.'

I walked the rest of the way home in a daze. As I rounded the last bend, I heard some voices. Glancing around, I realized I was hearing them in my head. I listened as a picture of my parents arguing shot across my vision along with their familiar voices. _" No, Bella, we can't tell Izzie, I swore I would keep her safe." " But, Edward, you are denying her, her birthright, she has never felt complete and this might be what makes her into the woman from the vision." " No, Bella, you know the Volturi and this boy is one of them, she is staying far away from him and safe with me." _I stayed still as the meaning of the conversation that I had just witnessed sunk in. My own parents had been lying to me since birth and the one person who I shouldn't trust was the only person who was telling me the truth. There was a lot of things on my mind, least of all the fact that I just came into a new power- yeah it was that bad that that was the least of my worries. One thing was for sure though; I was getting answers one way or another.

I know that this chapter wasn't so good, I was rushed and having really bad writers block, so I promise to make it up to you with the next chapter. Please review, I need some way to get over my writers block. And we are getting to the good parts soon.


	4. important

Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated, but it's been crazy: I'll try to update tonight, but I'm still having really bad w

Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated, but it's been crazy: I'll try to update tonight, but I'm still having really bad writer's block. In the meantime, check out my other stories if you want. Also sorry about using an authors note as an update.

Meg.


	5. no longer your little girl

DISCLAIMER: " Bells, you do not own Edward Cullen,"- my bff Alice

Ok sorry this is so short. I just wanted to get out a chapter. Bad news due to an AP test from hell, I won't be able to update until after Fri. But I will make a super long chapter to make up for it if I make it through the exam alive. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Meg.

DISCLAIMER: " Bells, you do not own Edward Cullen,"- my bff Alice.

" Oh, really, then why is he in my closet?"-Me  
" Omg, he really is in there!"- My other bff, Em, after trying and failing to get into my closet.

Last time: **I stayed still as the meaning of the conversation that I had just witnessed sunk in. My own parents had been lying to me since birth and the one person who I shouldn't trust was the only person who was telling me the truth. There was a lot of things on my mind, least of all the fact that I just came into a new power- yeah it was that bad that that was the least of my worries. One thing was for sure though; I was getting answers one way or another.**

It tool all about ten seconds until disbelief was replaced by incredulous anger. I stormed into the house and straight into my parent's room. They were standing exactly as they had been in my vision or whatever it was. " Edward, we have to," my mother beseeched him.

" I can't believe you," I screamed. " You are my parents, I thought you wanted what was best for me!"

" We do dear," my mother took a step closer to me.

" No!" I jumped back to avoid her comforting arm. " No, someone who wants what's best for me wouldn't hide who I am from me! Someone who wants what's best for me wouldn't lie to me so that they could control me!"

My dad had stayed silent this whole time, but when my mother flinched at my accusations, he decided it was time to step in. " Isabella Elizabeth Cullen, don't you dare talk to your mother like that." I rounded on him.

" And you, you are the worst, always saying that everything you do is to protect me and keep me happy, well do I look protected to you, do I look like your perfect happy little girl?" I burst into tears and fled the room past the rest of my family who had, by that time, gathered at the door.

I ran up the stairs and didn't even stop when I tripped; I just got back up and continued running. Once in my room I threw myself onto my bed and laid there as the sky grew darker and darker with clouds that matched my mood.

It could have been minutes or even hours later, when a small knock pulled me out of my reverie. " Izzie, it's me," my mother's gentle voice called softly out. " Can I come in?" I didn't answer and pretended to be asleep, but she came in anyway. Sitting on the edge of my bed, her cold hand reached out to stroke my long chestnut hair.

" Oh, Izzie," she whispered, to me believing that I was asleep. " All, we wanted was for you to be safe and happy, we thought that this was the best way to do that. Don't you realize that you are everything to me and that I love you so much that it hurts sometimes? Your father feels the same way, you are our life and we are so afraid of losing you."

The pain and sorrow so evident in her voice made me mentally cringe with guiltiness. I didn't want to hurt her, but I needed to know who I really am. She stayed there just staring at me quietly, until another quiet knock on the door resounded in the sweet pregnant silence.

" Bella?" It was Aunt Alice. " Come on, Edward sent me to get you, we are going on a family hunt, she will be fine, Emmett will stay here with her, I promise you she just needs some time." My mother sighed and it took all of my stupid teenage stubbornness to not call out to her and ask her to stay with me and beg her forgiveness, but there was something in me that wouldn't allow myself to sacrifice my only chance at growing up to stay her little baby forever.

I changed the format a little because some people thought it was too clustered let me know which you prefer.

Meg.


	6. torn between the two sides of me

_**Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Meyer I own twilight and Edward… What is that annoying bringing noise? Oh yeah, that's alarm clock telling me that I am dreaming.**_

_**I am sooo sorry that it took me so long to update, but my AP test is done and over with so my updates should be more regular at least until exam time. So read, review, and let me know what you think.**_

Last time: My mother sighed and it took all of my stupid teenage stubbornness to not call out to her and ask her to stay with me and beg her forgiveness, but there was something in me that wouldn't allow myself to sacrifice my only chance at growing up to stay her little baby forever.

As soon as my mother left the room, I sat up. I had some decisions to make and none of them were easy. As though on their own violation, my feet walked over to my guitar. It was a practice I had whenever I had problems to work through. I plugged the guitar into the composing software on my laptop and began to strum the strings experimentally. Soon I had a melody and the words began to flow out unadulterated:

_**I'm at a crossroads, which one to choose,**_

_**I do not know.**_

_**One heading forward, one leading back.**_

_**To find myself, but at what cost,**_

_**So much I've gained, so much I've lost**_

_**Chorus: So I'm on my way, come what may.**_

_**Can't go back to who I used to be,**_

_**Got to spread my wings and see…**_

_**Too long I've let myself cry,**_

_**But now I'm going to try to fly.**_

I was stuck after the bridge and I sat there continuing to strum the strings as I realized that the only way that I could finish the song was if I first decided in life. I was suddenly very sure of what I had to do, but the only problem was how to do it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mysterious strangers Pov.

Her voice was as beautiful as she was. I stood at the edge of the trees watching as her long eyelashes cast shadows on her pale cheeks, as she played a touching melody on her guitar.

' Xander.' Someone calling my name in their thoughts caught my attention. (Now you know his name.) 'Xander, do you have the girl yet?' the annoyance of my companion obviously wasn't going to stop on it's own. I turned to answer Heidi and found her in Demitri's arms.

I sighed. " She's curious Heidi, and curious humans usually give in to their curiosity."

" You would know," Demitri mocked. " It was less than a month ago that you were half human like her.

I growled in dislike, I had never liked Demitri even if he was my…

Heidi yet again cut off my train of thought.

" Since when do you call me Heidi and not mother," she questioned.

" Since when did you care about being a mother?" It was true that Demitri and Heidi were my parents in the technical sense of the word, but 'mommy' and 'daddy', were never words to describe this couple.

Ignoring my sarcasm, she continued as though I hadn't interrupted. " Maybe we should go over the plan one more time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Izzie Pov.

I had finally made my decision, well sort of. I couldn't stay here and I couldn't go with a strange vampire, so I needed a third option. " Come to me if you ever need anything." That's it, _Jacob_, although there was tension between the Quiliete tribe and none of them would talk to my family regardless of the new allocations in the treaty, one did not follow their rules. Jacob, for some reason was an outcast from his tribe, whether self-inflicted or what I didn't know, but for some reason he knew who I was. He had found me one day as I wandered in the forest. My first instinct was to run from him, but there was another instinct overriding the first. It was like he was another member of my family though I had never met him before.

When we met I was twelve, now almost four years later, we still spoke though less often, he always seemed to know when I needed him, and we had a spot to meet that no one else knew about. I would go to our spot, if just for a little while.

Now that I knew what I was going to do, I just needed to figure out how to get past Uncle Emmett. I decided to try my new power. Sitting statue still and breathing deeply, I tried to tap into it. I was just about to give up when with a gasp; I was suddenly in a different room of the house. Spinning around, I spotted Uncle Emmett. He was listening to his I-pod, and was doing crazy 80's dance moves. Stifling a giggle, I pulled back into my own body again.

This was my chance; I knew Uncle Emmett would only be distracted for a little while. I quickly changed into navy blue sweats, grabbed a pack back filled with essentials and slid out my window. Thanks to my reconnaissance trip, I knew that the door to Uncle Emmett's room was open so leaving in a traditional fashion was out. That left climbing. ' Ok, I can do this,' I thought. ' I just need to get to Jacob and he can help me.'

Taking a deep breath, I began to climb. About halfway down I was startled by a voice. At first I thought it was Uncle Emmett, my mind raced for excuses. Um, no Uncle Emmett, I wasn't sneaking out, I was just trying to get a scenic look at the stars… um yeah. Then I recognized the voice, the mysterious vampire from this afternoon.

" You know that's an awful lot of trouble to go to to meet someone who you don't even know their name."

" Who says I was going to meet you," I retorted when I realized who it was.

He ignored me, talking as though I hadn't answered him at all. " Fall back, I'll catch you."

" I don't think so," I answered. It was then that my grip slipped.

" Oomph." I landed, but not on the cold hard driveway as I expected, but in a pair of cold marble arms. Ok then, I was definitely going to have bruises, but I wasn't going to be in traction at least.

" The name's Xander," he told me. " Really," I shot back. " Cause I was beginning to think that it was stalker. You can put me down now,' I began to wriggle in his arms. He squeezed me tighter; I think just to prove that he could, before he slid me to my feet.

It was right then that the rest of my family returned from their hunting trip.

" Isabella Elizabeth, just what exactly going on here," my dad's voice rang out filled with shock.

**_Cliffhanger… Yet again I apologize for the wait, but I hope the long chapter made up for it a little. I'm starting to get stuck with this story, so if anyone has any ideas, just review and let me know or P.M, me. R and R._**

**_Meg._**


	7. forced

_Disclaimer: It says that I am Stephenie Meyer on my birth certificate… " Oh wait I just smudged the white-out oops._

**_Hey guys, this chapter is for all my reviewers, keep it up. And for my other readers, reviews make me happy (Hint, hint). Please R and R. By the way the Host is amazing I finished it like really fast and want to reread, but my friend Alice has my copy… read fast Als, I want it back._**

_Last time: It was right then that the rest of my family returned from their hunting trip._

_" Isabella Elizabeth, just what exactly going on here," my dad's voice rang out filled with shock._

Izzie:

' Ummm, not good, so not good,' I thought. Then it got worse. Before I could even try to explain what was happening, two strange vampires emerged from the trees behind Xander. There were even more in the trees, but I wasn't quite sure exactly how many.

I quickly stepped forward, not wanting to be anywhere near the strange vampires, but also not wanting to be to close to my father, who looked murderous and wounded and more than half of those feelings were aimed at me. So that left me stuck in the middle, I guess you could say I was in no-man's land.

" Dad, I can explain, or at least I think I can, it's not what it looks."

" Oh, no Isabella, it's not you running away and letting us be ambushed by our enemies." The bite in my dad's voice tore me inside. The worst part was what he said held some truth to it. Yes, I was running away, but it wasn't permanent, nor was it with Xander and his coven of vampires. And yes, because of me enemy vampires that seemed to greatly outnumber us were circling around us.

" Dad, I…"

" No, Isabella, there is nothing you can say about this, your little bout of independence has put us all in terrible danger."

" Edward," everyone in my family reprimanded him.

They weren't the only ones. Another voice chimed in.

" Leave her alone, it's not her fault. I came looking for her and you are also partially to blame." The defense and accusation came from Xander.

My dad rounded on him. " Who the hell do you think you are? You come in here and try to take our daughter from us. Then you surround us with enemies. My little girl is running away and it's all your fault." He added a few more things, but spoke so quietly that I couldn't hear him, though all of the vampires sure did. My dad made towards Xander.

" Dad, no," I jumped in front Xander.

" You are going to defend him, well I guess you made your choice then. Leave now."

I stared at him in shock. Disbelief was on the faces of everyone else including myself. He couldn't be serious, but his voice was so cold. I shivered as the meaning of his words sunk in.

" Dad- I."

" No you don't want to be with your family anymore, then I am no longer your father. "

" Edward!" Grandma Esme reproached. The rest of my family just stared, as though they couldn't believe what was happening. My mother had silent tears running down her face.

There was nothing to do, but run for it. I ran and ran and ran, faster and faster until I couldn't run any longer. When my legs finally gave out, I fell to the floor and curled up in a ball right where I lay. I felt cold stone arms wrap around me, and for a moment I was able to believe that my dad had maybe changed his mind, say that he made a spilt second mistake.

I was wrong. The cold arms encircling me weren't the ones I wanted, but comforting nonetheless.

Xander held me until my sobs quieted, slowly rocking me back and forth and making comforting shushing noises.

I had finally made my decision, and then another was forced upon me, canceling out the last.

Where was I going to next, and where was I going to go now? What did the future hold for me?

**_Ok, no flames, I know that Edward is a little OOC, here, but there is a reason. Another thing I have no idea where the story is going now, so any ideas would be appreciated. I will update as soon as I have and idea. If someone gives me a good idea and I use it, I will try to write them in. So R and R and send me your ideas._**

**_Meg_**


	8. the thin line between life and death

_**In my music class today we had a visitor's performance, and when I hear music part of a story generally pops into my head. So thank music for this next chapter. Also a thanks to fallenangelvixen11 for giving me a starting point that will be shown more in the next chapter. Also thanks to my reviewers, you guys make my day. And just a fact, I tend to write faster when I get more reviews, I don't do it on purpose, but it helps motivate me when I would normally be doing something else.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am running out of creative ways to say that I am not Stephenie Meyer.**_

If you have ever heard the expression 'life is a highway and I am a piece of road kill', then you know how I feel. I groaned and weakly half-opened one of my eyes. I quickly shut it as blinding white light shone on it.

" Oh, thank God, you're awake." A voice that seemed really loud said. I raised my hand, which felt like lead, to block the light as I chanced another glance.

I gasped at the face I saw and tried to back away, but it caused a fit of coughing. The person rubbed my back and held a glass of water up to my mouth when the coughing subsided a little.

" Thanks," I gasped when I was able talk again.

" No problem, I'm just glad you are ok."

I mentally checked over my body. Nothing felt broken or seriously injured, but everything ached like I had just been through a bad bout of the flu or something. And I had a feeling that I had been unconscious for a long time.

" What is wrong with me?"

" You have been in and out of consciousness since that night, we think that it is some strain of flu, but you have been so sick. I wasn't sure if you would make it." Xander's voice cracked a little and I was surprised, how was he so attached to me so quickly and why when I searched myself, did I feel the same?

His words opened up a flood of memories.

Flashback: Xander held me until my sobs quieted, slowly rocking me back and forth and making comforting shushing noises.

After awhile, he tried to move me, to take me somewhere out of the cold dark forest. I lashed out at him I couldn't leave there. " No!" I screamed and threw his hands away from me. " No," I sobbed. " No, no, no, no, no."

His arms were around me again. We stayed like that until time seemed to lose meaning. We stayed there, as the night grew black around us, we stayed there as the freezing sleeting rain fell down in sheets around us. We stayed there until coughs began to rack my body, and being swung up into a pair of stone cold arms was the last thing I remember before blissful oblivion.

Another bout of coughing broke my reverie. " How is this possible, I have never been sick in my life?"

" I think it is the change," responded thoughtfully. " I also got sick in the weeks leading up to my change, but you were so sick, much more than I was even at my worst.

" Well I feel better now," I managed, right before a final coughing fit caught me in it's throes and I couldn't breathe.

" Izzie!" With his concerned face flowing across my vision, I gave in to the imminent nothingness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Xander Pov.

She ran off, almost as fast as a vampire. I ran after her at vampire speed, not pausing for the shouts echoing behind me. I found her quickly, curled up in a little ball sobbing. She was so heartbroken, that my own cold dead heart felt as though it was breaking along with hers. I pulled her into my arms, as though I could take her pain away simply by holding it in my arms.

At one point I tried to get her out of the cold and she lashed out. But I knew that she wasn't lashing out at me, she was lashing out at herself and at the world. Then as the rain began to fall, she grew sick. I knew that I had to get her out of there, so I took her with me.

Two weeks of almost losing her and then getting her back was beginning to take its toll on me. I was beginning to give up hope that she would survive the lead up to the change which was so much worse for us than it was for any other person going through the change. Then she groaned and her eyes fluttered open. " Oh, thank God, you're awake." She gasped and that started off a coughing fit. I rubbed her back and gave her some water, so relieved that she seemed to be getting better.

" What is wrong with me?"

" You have been in and out of consciousness since that night, we think that it is some strain of flu, but you have been so sick. I wasn't sure if you would make it." My voice cracked a little, despite my best efforts. I had come to care for her more than I even cared about myself in such a short period, I didn't know how this was possible, but I didn't care either.

She told me she had never been sick before, and I could understand her shock, I had felt the same way when my body was preparing for the change, but I never got as bad as she had in the last few days.

" Well I feel better now," she managed, and I almost laughed with relief.

Then all of a sudden another coughing fit racked her and this time it stopped her breathing. She was dying right before my very eyes.

I started CPR, one, two, three, four, five… breathe. It wasn't working, I was already too much of a vampire, and my unnecessary oxygen wasn't enough to save her.

'Oh God, she was going to die and there was nothing I could do to save her.'

**_Oh, cliffy… review and I will update faster, I don't have time to check the grammar on this cause I want to get it out fast, so bear with the mistakes. Let me know what you think._**

**_Meg_**


	9. sorry

Sorry for the lack of updates, my life has been soooooo insane

Sorry for the lack of updates, my life has been soooooo insane. I will try to update soon, maybe tom, but its exam time so it might not happen. Mea Culpas, and lo sientos all around. Please keep reading and reviewing. Btw the twilight preview on the MTV music award preshow, if you haven't seen it, I suggest you check it out on ,


	10. werewolf to the rescue

**_Sorry for the lack of update, my life has been more than crazy lately. Plus it is exam week so that just adds to the whole craziness. First five reviewers will get an sneak peek-, which just might be an Edward Pov. So R and R._**

**_Meg. Btw, has anyone read the excerpt from breaking dawn in the Eclipse special edition, Amazing!_**

**_Disclaimer: if you don't know it by now, I am not Stephenie Meyer, or am I? Dun, Dun, Dun._**

_Last time: I started CPR; one, two, three, four, five… breathe. It wasn't working, I was already too much of a vampire, and my unnecessary oxygen wasn't enough to save her._

'Oh God, she was going to die and there was nothing I could do to save her.'

I began to sob uncontrollably. All of a sudden I was jostled aside by a huge russet-colored person. I just taken note of this when I had another realization, the huge russet-colored person was a werewolf. I growled and went to tear him away from Izzie's dying form, the what he was trying to do caught my attention, CPR. Being at least fundamentally human, he was able to do what I wasn't capable of. " Com on, breathe Bella, damn it," the werewolf's husky voice was muttering. The name sparked my interest.

" Oh thank God." Izzie had began to breathe again.

When it was clear that she was going to survive, he turned to me.

" What did you do to her leech?"

" I… nothing," I stuttered. Regaining my old bravado I shot him one of my patented arrogant looks. " Bella?"

The one word brought a range of emotions to his face. " Don't you talk about her! Don't you dare talk about her to me!" he was shaking now and I smiled dangerously.

" That's Izzie," I pointed to her unconscious form.

" I know that," he growled confused.

" Then why did you call her Bella?"

Silence was the only response to my question.

We sat there in silence, two natural mortal enemies united in peace for this one girl's future.

Izzie:

When I woke up the second time before I opened my eyes I took note of two things. The first was that one of my hands was very warm and the other one was very cold. For the second time, I opened my eyes in infinitesimal amount. This time it was dark, I opened my eyes the rest of the way, and took in my surroundings.

Both Jacob and Xander were on either side of me and neither had noticed that I was awake yet. Jacob was sound asleep his head resting on the side of my bed, his gentle snores keeping a kind of soothing tempo. Xander seemed to be staring out the window. I shifted and it seemed to draw his attention.

" Hey," he whispered, softly stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. " You gave us a scare back there. How do you feel?"

I gave myself a mental check over. My breathing was a little wheezy, and my chest felt like Uncle Emmett had decided to use it as a trampoline.

He looked really worried, so I thought that I should make joke out of it, my thought from earlier popped into my head. " Have you ever heard the expression 'life is a highway and I am a piece of road kill," I gave him a wry smile to show him that I was only half serious. He smiled back, but it was a tight smile.

I swung my legs around, starting to get up. Xander put a hand on my shoulder.

" Where do you think you are going," he whispered.

" Um I kind of need a human moment."

" Ok," he conceded. " Are you hungry?"

I nodded as I slowly made my way to the bathroom.

" Do you need any help," he asked, noting my slow painful movements.

" NO!" I retorted, a little to quickly as a sudden movement shot up my spine.

" Ok, I'll meet you downstairs, there are clothes for you to change into, don't worry they are new.

I washed up and changed quickly into the soft boxers and dark blue plain t-shirt. Both were soft and silky against my skin and I reveled in how they smelled like him.

As I was washing up my sweat stiff clothes, I felt shooting pains near either sides of my rib cage. I pulled up the t and saw two hand like angry looking bruises on my chest.

I quickly pulled down my t-shirt, hung my clothes on the towel rack, and headed downstairs; sparing one look at the sleeping werewolf.

Yet again I was faced with the question what next?

**_Ok there it is, sorry it is so short, I just wanted to get something out. And as for_** _**fallenangelvixen11's idea, I am going to put it off for now, but it might come up later. R and R, Meg. **_


	11. the little things

**_Ok guys here is the deal, first five reviewers for this chapter get a sneak peek. If I get at least 10 reviews, the next two chapters will have a lot of answers that are key to the plot. If not I do have a filler chapter, so it's up to you. As always thanks to my reviewers, this chapter is for you._**

**_Disclaimer: not stephenie meyer, yeah that sucks, but i still love Edward. _**

Edward:

Stupid! I had made many stupid mistakes in my extremely long life; I thought leaving Bella was the worst of them and the worst one that I would ever make. Apparently I was wrong. This mistake not only hurt Bella, my family and myself, no. This mistake hurt the thing I love more than life itself. Not more or less than Bella, but differently. She was the fruit of the love that I shared with her mother. She is the proof that everything was good in the world. I was petrified of losing her and my fear inadvertently was the cause for losing her.

I don't know what came over me. I saw her there with him, the one who could hurt her worse than anyone else. I didn't want her to leave, the first words to come out of my mouth were the words that I never wanted or thought I could say.

I was telling the boy to leave and in a way the part of me that reminded me of the boy. The part of me that could hurt the ones I loved the best. Then she defended that _thing _and the words shot out of my mouth without true meaning. Now I had lost forever one of the crucial things to my undead existence. That night I held my wife in my arms as she sobbed tearlessly, knowing that it was all my fault and for once not knowing how to fix it.

Izzie:

I reached the bottom of the stairs without accident. Then I followed what sounded like a very off-key version of _Death Cab for Cutie's I Will Follow You into the Dark_, into a enormous palatial kitchen.

"Wow," I joked. " I think you are the only vampire in the world who can't hold a tune to save their life."

" Well, I guess it's a good thing that I'm immortal, huh?"

" Death Cab for Cutie?"

"Yeah, not fan?"

" I was, until you totally botched that song."

" Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad, was it," he pleaded and he was so cute that I almost didn't use my snarky response, almost.

" Well, lets just say that if you cook as bad as you sing, we should probably call the fire department and get them here before the house blows. "

" Ha ha, oh so funny." " Sit down and I will make you a meal you will never forget."

" Oh, so maybe I should be calling poison control?" I glanced at him innocently.

He mock glared at me, as I pulled myself up onto the gleaming granite counter. I was feeling so much better, the perks of being half vampire. The only reminders of my near death experience, was the painful bruise extending across most of my torso.

His glare had changed into a careful scrutiny of me. I think that he was making sure that I wasn't going to crash again.

I stretched slowly to prove to him that I was truly ok. The only problem with that was that my stretch caused the t-shirt to slide up a little. Oops?

He gasped. I lowered my arms; a deer caught in headlights.

" Izzie, what the hell is that on your stomach?"

" Nothing," I tugged the shirt down as far as it would go.

A cold hand as strong as a manacle grabbed my two hands, while the other pulled my shirt up slightly to reveal the worsening by the second bruise. Gentle as a feather he ran his fingers over it and as gentle as it was, it still caused me to gasp in pain.

His fingers stilled, but he was still examining it and his scrutiny caused me to reexamine it as well.

The black, blue, and purple of the bruise looked especially stark against my pale creamy skin. And it was so bad, that my reference of being hit by a Mac truck from earlier didn't seem so off.

" It's all my fault," he whispered and pain filled his golden eyes. " If I had been able to save you, you wouldn't be hurt."

" No," I whispered back. " You did everything you could to save me, and even before that you gave me something that I needed desperately. You gave me the way to find myself. " his hand slid to my waist, and I pressed my forehead to his cheek.

Then I noticed something else, the quickening in my breathing wasn't just from pain. His hand on my waist gave me butterflies, I know that he felt it too. He slid me to the floor and tight into his embrace.

He lowered his head, and slid my arms around his neck as I slid up onto my toes. I hadn't noticed before how tall he was. Although not as tall as Jacob, he was most likely a little taller than my dad, maybe 6 "3 or 6"4. All thoughts flew from my head as he leaned in closer, hesitating; his lips less than an inch away from mine. His cool breath made me dizzy and I parted my lips and leaned in almost closing the distance. Then I closed my eyes…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Xander:

I was so happy that she was ok, that I did something that I rarely ever do. I sang. _" If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, I will follow you into the dark…" _

The sweetest sound broke into my horrible rendition of a classic song. However the words spoken were not so sweet.

"Wow," Izzie joked. " I think you are the only vampire in the world who can't hold a tune to save their life."

I retorted and we continued our banter for a few minutes, all the while I was watching her carefully, still not sure that she was ok.

She stretched and that's when I caught sight of something that caused me to gasp.

" Izzie, what the hell is that on your stomach?"

" Nothing," she tugged the shirt down as far as it would go.

I grabbed her hands and slid her shirt up a little to reveal an angry bruise. Severe against her peaches and cream complexion was an bruise indent of the mutt's hands. I knew that it only happened because he was trying to save her, but still I was angry with him for it. Not as angry as I was with myself, but still angry nonetheless.

" It's all my fault," I whispered " If I had been able to save you, you wouldn't be hurt."

" No," She whispered back. " You did everything you could to save me, and even before that you gave me something that I needed desperately. You gave me the way to find myself. " I slid my hand to her waist, and she pressed her forehead to my cheek.

Her breathing quickened and her heartbeat began to gallop. I felt my own breathing quicken in response. I slid her off the counter and into my arms. I was so glad that she was ok and her warmth in my arms caused me to forget all my worries to just focus on her.

I lowered my head and pulled her arms up around my neck. She slid onto her toes, parted her lips, closed her eyes and time seemed to stand still…

_What's gonna happen? Is he gonna kiss her or not. R and R and you'll find out._


	12. mea culpa

Hey guys

Hey guys. I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, my life has been crazy and not exactly my own for the last couple weeks. I have rarely been home and that means no Internet and consequently no updates. Mea culpa mea culpa mea maximus culpa. I am willingly handing out the pitchforks and torches.

Good news for you, I am slowly working on getting the next chapters out, plus if I get a chance I have some good ideas for a new summer twilight story that I came up with on vacay with some of my friends. And the top good news, I am working on a new story with blueangel916, who is one of my fav authors, I suggest you read her stories, especially lullaby. Anyways once I get my work schedule under control, which should be sometime next week, I will have more regular updates- hopefully.

For the other side of the moon: Still waiting for the reviews for the surprise chapter, I have 4 and asked for 10 though I will take 5, which means there is still one person who will get a sneak peek for the chapter, so, please pretty please.

For once in a blue moon: same thing, but I only have three, leaving two sneak peeks open.

For both, I am thinking of getting a beta so if anyone is interested, let me know in a review or pm- having someone checking my mistakes means I might get chapters up faster.

So please I understand if you want to use pitchforks, but please bear with me, I am truly trying.


End file.
